


Quite the way to wake me up

by highladyfxyre



Series: Feysand [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Morning Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfxyre/pseuds/highladyfxyre
Summary: Rhys wakes Feyre up in his favourite way.Short and sweet :)





	Quite the way to wake me up

I awoke to the feeling of a warm body sliding over me, lips pressing against my neck.

I smiled, opening my eyes slightly to see Rhys, wonderfully naked, leaning over me, his hair mussed with sleep and his eyes sparkling at me.

"Morning." I mumbled, closing my eyes again, but leaning my head up slightly, giving him more access to my neck.

Rhys noticed, and he gave that self satisfied look which I equally loved and hated.

"Good morning, Feyre darling."

He leaned in again, nuzzling my neck softly before his lips continued down my body. 

We didn't need words to communicate how we felt about each other. It was evident in the tender way his lips moved across my skin, or the way his hands travelled over my body. 

I gasped soundlessly as he reached my breasts, now full and heavy from his work. He cupped them with both hands, before swirling a tongue around a nipple and tugging softly at it with his teeth.

"Rhys." I muttered, my hands grabbing onto the silken bed sheets as he continued his worship of my breasts.

"As you wish, darling." He said with another smirk that had my heart fluttering. 

Sliding down until he was completely under the sheets, he kissed in between my thighs, sometimes stopping to nuzzle the soft skin, and avoiding where I needed him the most.

He knew what he was doing to me, how ready I was for him, judging by the self satisfied growl he gave as he scented my wetness. And now, even though I could feel through the bond how much he wanted me, he still held back. 

Prick.

I whined his name again and he finally gave in and, without warning, licked a lineup my centre, a gravely moan passing his lips as he tasted me. A noise similar escaped me as I felt him, and all I could hear in my mind was Rhys.

My mate. Mine.

He continued his assault, sometimes licking me agonisingly slow and long or faster, shorter strokes that had my heart pounding. 

Sometimes his tongue left my centre completely, which left me growling in annoyance, to leave tiny kisses on the inside of my thighs. 

He zeroed in on the tiny bundle of nerves, grazing his teeth ever so slightly...

I shattered, my hands gripping his hair as if it was the only thing still keeping me grounded. 

Rhys moved back up my body, mouth glistening with my arousal. I was still breathing heavily as he lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms, tucking me into him and laying his chin on my head.

"That was one way of waking me up." I glanced up at him, my voice still slightly breathless.

He smiled back down at me. "Well, it worked, didn't it? But if you're complaining..."

"Believe me, I'm not complaining. But it's unfair not to repay the favour." I edged one hand underneath the sheets and another towards his wings as Rhys took a sharp intake of breath. "Besides, you're looking a little tired." I say sweetly, before sliding down his muscled torso.

It took a long while for either of us to get up that morning.


End file.
